要叫姐姐哦
by jc4evan
Summary: 那么，两座冰山的结合会是什么结果呢？


「学姐好！」

「学姐早安」

「学姐今天也好漂亮哦！」

「谢谢。」

面带微笑地回应着你可爱的小学弟和小学妹们，气场满分的你行走在校园小路上，引起两旁同学们的注意。

如常经过木栈道正准备路过穿堂前往教学楼，转角被一个男生堵住去路，你抬头一看，原来是热舞社社长。

「终于让我碰到你了，怎么样，考虑得如何？做我女朋友吧。」

超白痴，专门挑人多的地方对你表白，到底是故意让你不好意思拒绝呢还是生怕自己不够丢脸？

「社长…」你对他微微一笑，笑容恰到好处让他误以为自己这次成功在握。

「不好意思，我快迟到了。」

绕过他，你面无表情继续快步离开，下一秒好像突然想起些什么，转过头用较大的声音说到，「那个…我已经有男朋友了。」

什么？？

木栈道上人来人往，学弟妹们以及热音社社长震惊在原地。

作为音乐系的系花，校园里出了名冰山美人的你，平常气质优雅，不苟言笑，从你大一入学起就已经引起骚动，到现在大三了，追求你的学长学弟甚至隔壁学校的人不胜枚举，却没有一个人追求成功过。

他们都说你太故作清高太高傲，根本看不上他们，其实是对男人没兴趣吧？

一边酸溜溜地说着却又忍不住议论，到底你这个大冰山最终落在了谁的手上？

——

那么，两座冰山的结合会是什么结果呢？

你侧头看着陪你在琴房练琴，在一旁专心看书的林彦俊，他是今年入学的英文系大一新生，一个比你更高冷的人。

你们在一起一个月了，回想起当初在一起的过程，你就觉得不妙，感觉自己的冰山人设快要崩塌了。

林彦俊这个人很妙，你明知道他在追求你，可他从不会对你穷追猛打，每天放学后放着身后一堆小迷妹不理，风雨不改地送你回家，他也不怎么说话，直接默默接过你的包包背在身上走。

「耍什么帅啊…」你默默打量他，翻了个白眼。

起初，你觉得他只是你的又一个烦人的追求者，对于这些追求者们你从来不拒绝也不搭理，久而久之他们自己就会慢慢自讨没趣离开。

你用着一贯的方法对付林彦俊，却没想到他也不死心，每天都跟着你。慢慢地，你忍不住观察他，感觉他和其他人似乎不太一样。

越看越顺眼，越看越心动，鲜少见过比自己还冷淡的人，明明是学弟却有霸道总裁的气场是怎么回事？

就这样，在连续一个月过后，在他送你到家门口的某一个旁晚，他靠着一个简截了当的壁咚便轻易把你收复了。

「你还不打算答应吗？」

路灯下的昏黄光线照射在你和他身上有点过于耀眼，在宁静的小路上，像舞台剧上的聚光灯照在男女主角身上。

林彦俊看起来有一丝焦躁但耳根通红，有些粗暴，他把你推到白墙的边上，却又生怕过于用力撞到你的后脑，他连忙伸手护住你的脑后勺，而另一手撑在墙上。

姿势非常暧昧而且靠得很近，近到能听见彼此的呼吸声。

「答应…答应什么……」你撇过头不敢看林彦俊。

「我很喜欢你。」林彦俊托起你的后脑，你不得不正视他，深邃如海的眼眸全心全意释出对你的温柔。

不要…不要这样看着我啦…这样下去会沦陷的……

心跳加速手心也直冒汗，你忍不住身体尽可能往后贴向墙面想要拉开一点距离。

「不想等了，我们应该是时候在一起了。」说着，他边轻压你的后脑边低头想要亲吻你。

你连忙伸手捂住自己的嘴巴，一脸惊恐地看着他，「林彦俊你不要乱来喔…谁答应你了啦…」

林彦俊轻笑，壁咚你的那只手抓住了你的手腕，稍一用力，便被他拉到他的腰间上，反抗的动作轻易转变成亲密的姿态。

「给男朋友亲一个。」

软软绵绵的唇下一秒便覆上，你微弱地发出几丝呜呜声想要反抗，又因为心痒痒的酥麻感而败阵下来。

于是，林彦俊和你的第一个吻，发生在你点头答应的十秒之前。

——

和他在一起，他对你温柔又细心，但也许是他不善于表达的个性，总害你忍不住主动去逗他，例如你很爱轻轻挑起他的下巴，在他一脸认真而略带疑惑地看着你的时候来一句，

「来叫姐姐！」

然后他不悦地撇过头去果断拒绝你「不叫。」

又或者在他很得意自己把你这座冰山收复，搂着你骄傲地把你介绍给同校的朋友时，你故意不合作地把他当做小弟弟般逗他，最后还害他被兄弟笑称「马子狗」，让他在兄弟面前出糗。

一想起他皱起眉头一脸哀怨地看着你的模样，你就觉得他真的好可爱。

你停下弹琴的手一直看着他认真阅读的侧脸，越来越感觉他有无法形容的吸引力，令你越发沉迷。

对于姐弟恋一直有些许抗拒的你，一直认为应该要找一个比自己年长的更为可靠的人当另一半，而当你正感叹爱情要来的时候真是挡都挡不住时，林彦俊合上书本，转头看着发呆的你。

「怎么了？」

宠溺地摸了摸你的头，你回过神来，注视他的眼睛思索几秒，随后起身乖巧地坐到他的大腿上，搂着他的脖子把头埋进他的颈窝。

他自然地环抱住你的纤腰，

「今天怎么这么热情啊？」轻拍你的背，并把对你的怀抱默默收紧。

「彦俊…」你冷淡而不善言辞的个性令你难以启齿。

「嗯？」

「……」你深深埋进他的怀里，也不说话。

「怎么了宝贝？」林彦俊挑眉，低头看着你，你避开他的视线。

不好意思主动开口，你只是害羞地把身体靠前紧贴他，然后轻吻起他耳后的肌肤。

「想要了？」

感受到你的柔软压着他的胸膛和你一点一点的细吻，林彦俊饶有兴致地把你从颈窝处拉开，仔细观察你的表情。

「嗯……」你不敢看他的眼睛，看着别的地方微微点了点头。

他轻笑了一下，身体向前倾，温柔地吻住你，你还是有点紧张，紧抓着他的衣袖不放。

呼吸显得有点急促，嘴唇彼此交缠着，时轻时重，慢慢感受对方的深情和爱意，虽然你的年纪比他大，但情事上显然由林彦俊引导着你，他带着你一点点加深这个吻，舌尖轻柔地撬开你的唇齿，你也回应着他，搂紧他的脖子，双腿不住紧紧缠住他的腰。

你的衬衫扣子逐渐被他解开，他却不急着享用，从你的额头、鼻尖、脸颊、耳垂、锁骨一路往下探索，你动情地想要小声呻吟却又努力忍耐不发出声音，期待林彦俊对你更多更深的疼爱。

他把你的衬衫脱掉，内衣解开，你赤裸着上身害羞地捂着丰满的肉团，他自然地和你十指紧扣拉开你的手露出粉嫩的樱桃，另一只手揉捏起一团柔软。

你低头看着他的大手在肉团上不断揉搓，却觉得还不够，于是主动抱着林彦俊的后脑让他往肉团靠近，随即他便明白了你的意图，笑着用嘴巴一口吸住樱桃，舌尖在樱桃上打转，惹得你不住夹紧了双腿。

同时你的下体感受到了坚硬的异物，你顺势扭动臀部，有一下没一下故意用私密处摩擦他的坚挺。

林彦俊倒吸一口气，坏心地轻轻啃咬你的乳尖，「嗯啊……」你吃疼地叫喊，撒娇地打了他肩膀一下。

「别停，继续动宝贝，我喜欢你的主动。」林彦俊声线略带沙哑地在你耳边讲，双手移到你的臀部放肆地揉捏起来。

你听话地用私处不断来回磨蹭他的炽热，却无法满足你下身的空虚，蜜液沾湿了内裤，林彦俊隔着内裤一摸你早已经泛滥成灾，你却倔强地看起来一副事不关己故作轻松的表情，不愿承认自己早已迫不及待巨物的填充。

「姐姐，那里比你诚实多了，你看。」

他难得地主动叫你姐姐，恶作剧地把湿哒哒的手指伸到你的眼前，两指时而并拢时而分开，蜜液在两指之间拉开成丝。

「想要吗？」

林彦俊深情地看向你的眼睛与你对视，下一秒扬起一边嘴角，故意对你开玩笑，

「可是我是弟弟欸，什么都不会，姐姐你教我好不好。」他双手交叉在胸前，看着你打算什么也不做。

你不满地晃了晃他的手臂，「唔…彦俊……」撒娇地看着他。

「不行，姐姐自己来。」

被他果断拒绝，你只好顺从地解开他的皮带和裤子，隔着他的内裤抚摸炽热，再拉开内裤，硕大瞬间耸立起来，你双手温柔地上下套弄几下，然后迫不及待地也脱下自己的内裤，对准他的硕大深深坐了上去。

突然的填满和深入让花径难以适应不住地紧缩着，你忘情地跟随本能上下抽动，巨物摩擦花壁充斥着快感，你试图忍住让自己不要发出呻吟，觉得实在太羞耻了发生呻吟声你会认为自己太过淫荡。

林彦俊眯起眼睛，不时低沉地叹气，欣赏着人前高冷的大美人只在自己的面前一丝不挂忘情地享受性事，这种风景可不是常人有机会看到的。

「想叫就叫出来啊，宝贝叫床的声音很性感。」

林彦俊夺回主导权，手指不断刺激你的花核，主动挺腰开始快速抽插起蜜穴，抽插几下过后你还是忍不住放肆地吟叫起来，

「啊…啊哈……好大……唔…好棒啊……」你扶着他的肩膀，胸前的两颗蜜桃大幅度地上下弹跳。

「欲望这么强？」林彦俊起身把你压在琴凳上，九浅一深抽插掌控着你的身体让你欲罢不能，明明是比你小两年的男生，却能令你欲仙欲死，让你享受性事的极致快感。

「你应该要说些什么，嗯？」

林彦俊故意慢下动作，濒临高潮的你抬起翘臀盼望巨物的狠狠欺负，他却看穿你的动作，往后移动只在花径口来回磨蹭就是不进去，挑逗你的身体。

你憋得难受又不愿意妥协，因为林彦俊每次都用这招来吃定你，你最后都只能讨好他来取得欢愉。

看你倔强的小脸激起他的挑战欲，于是他进入了一半，在你正舒服的时候突然抽出，来来回回刺激你。

「给我啦…呜快要去了啦……」你哀求他他却不为所动，最后你还是选择妥协，

「给姐姐…姐姐好痒啦……」

「哥哥…彦俊哥哥…求求你，妹妹好难受……」

「哥哥再大力一点」

一点高冷学姐的样子都没有。

你甚至主动掰开下身的花瓣，恳求他为你止痒，林彦俊满意地看着高傲矜持的你因为他而变得放浪，眼里带着欲火，用力直插到你的深处，每一下都用力撞击，你放开自我忘情地叫喊着他的名字直至花径开始规律地收缩起来。

「啊啊……要…要到了嗯……」花径包裹着硕大，温暖湿润的触感和紧致的收缩也让林彦俊缴械，精华全数射入。

你们大口地喘着气，林彦俊轻轻抱起你，亲吻你的小嘴把你搂住怀中。

「你这么热情的一面只能让我看到，知道吗？」

你乖巧地躺在他身上，无力地点了点头。

——

学校里最近发生了不可思议的事。

音乐系的高冷系花居然和一个今年刚入学的小子在一起了。

学弟妹们下巴都要掉到地上，冰山学姐居然像只温顺的小猫一样靠着男朋友的肩，还对男朋友露出甜到溺毙的笑容。

老天爷，我们的高冷学姐没了啦！


End file.
